Tsuru
Tsuru is a shrine maid from Iyo Province who historically fought in battle on behalf of her family. Often compared to Joan of Arc by modern historians, she successfully repelled the Ōuchi army from Ōmishima until her lover's death drove her to commit suicide. Role in Games Tsuru was originally a female bodyguard for the player in Samurai Warriors 2. The fourth installment has her appear as an NPC; she may become a playable partner if befriended in the game's Chronicle Mode. She is also a downloadable character in Nobunaga no Yabou Souzou. In the Road to Zipang expansion of Daikoukai Jidai V, Tsuruhime appears as a hostile figure the player encounters during their journey to East Asia. Suspicious of the foreigners before her, she and her navy troops attack them despite Nina's pleas for clemency. Historical Information Born to the Ōhori family, Tsuruhime was a priestess of Ōyamazumi Shrine at Ehime Prefecture; she eventually became its chief priest after her father died from illness. Around the time she married into the Kōno family, the island of Ōmishima was being attacked by Ōuchi Yoshitaka's army. Having trained in martial arts since childhood, she decided to join her brother and lover on the battlefield, deeming herself the avatar of the Mishima Myojin, her family's kami. Tsuruhime's resistance impeded the Ōuchi army's siege of the island. They eventually came back four months later with another fleet led by Ōuchi general Ohara Takakoto. While en route to Ōmishima, his flagship was intercepted by Tsuruhime who climbed on board using a "bear paw" rake. She responded to the officer's insults by cutting him down; his troops were forced to retreat when Tsuruhime's comrades bombarded them with spherical grenades called horokubiya. In 1543, her family was caught off guard by the return of the Ōuchi who received additional men from Sue Harukata. As a result, Tsuruhime's lover died in battle. Rather than flee or surrender, she chose to honor her loved ones by drowning herself. Her last words were, "As Mishima's ocean as my witness, my love shall be engraved with my name." She is romanticized to have died when she was young, but there are no records that suggest as such. Her body armor is said to be the only Dōmaru-style armor designed for a woman; it is kept at Ōyamazumi Shrine. Ōmishima Island celebrates her bravery every year by holding a festival called Tsuruhime Matsuri on July. Gallery Tsuruhime (NAS DLC).jpg|Nobunaga no Yabou Souzou portrait Tsuru (NA201X).png|Nobunaga no Yabou 201X portrait Tsuru 2 (NA201X).png|Fighting Musical Makai collaboration portrait Tsuru 3 (NA201X).png|Fighting Musical Makai collaboration portrait 2 Tsuru (NAOS).png|Nobunaga no Yabou ~Oretachi no Sengoku~ portrait Tsuru (SC).jpg|Tsuruhime-nyan in Samurai Cats Tsuru 2 (SC).jpg|Mourning for loved ones Tsuru 3 (SC).jpg|Fighting at sea Tsuru 4 (SC).png|Alternate portrait Tsuru 5 (SC).png|Atelier Ryza collaboration card Tsuru (SCN).png|Nobunyaga no Yabou Nyapuri portrait Tsuruhime (UW5).png|Daikoukai Jidai V portrait Tsuruhime 2 (UW5).png|SR portrait Tsuruhime 3 (UW5).png|Halloween portrait Tsuruhime 4 (UW5).png|Christmas portrait Tsuruhime 5 (UW5).png|New Year portrait Tsuruhime 6 (UW5).png|UR portrait Tsuruhime 7 (UW5).png|LR swimsuit portrait Tsuruhime (TKDK).png|Toukiden Kiwami portrait Category:Samurai Warriors Non-Playable Characters Category:Toukiden Souls